Kinetic
by olgap-k
Summary: Tras una misión fallida que puso en riesgo su vida, Quatre lleva tres meses perdidos. Cuando Trowa lo encuentra descubre que está amnésico. El problema es que necesitan recuperar una información que Quatre ocultó, y concluir la misión, sólo que los persiguen quienes dañaron a Quatre y Preventers, por todos los protocolos que rompieron por rescatarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Kinetic**

 **Parte 1.**

Si bien el sonido del televisor era fuerte **,** se escuchaba el ruido de una ambulancia en la distancia mientras él limpiaba la mesa que acababa de quedar vacía. Recogió la miserable propina y la guardó en la bolsa de su mandil negro. Se limitó a hacer una leve mueca a la mancha de café derramado sobre la mesa, así como al montón de servilletas empapadas que habían servido para recoger un poco del líquido. Era algo rutinario.

Suspiró con ligereza y terminó de limpiar. Se dirigió a la barra donde dejó los platos sucios, para poder dar la vuelta y entrar tras ésta. Luego llevó los platos a la cocina a que pudieran ser lavados.

Tuvo que apresurarse a salir porque en ese lapso entró un nuevo cliente, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta se lo indicó y sólo estaba él para atenderlo.

Su vida era bastante sencilla, por lo que no podía quejarse, mientras esperaba algo. Algo que no sabía qué era, pero que le haría recordar cuál era su identidad más allá de su nombre.

~o~

Quatre caminó rumbo al nuevo cliente que se sentó en una de las mesas de la esquina. El recién llegado se veía demasiado serio, sus ojos verdes fijos en el menú, como si hubiese algo muy atrayente en la hoja plastificada con la lista de hamburguesas que vendían. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y éste le miró.

De repente sintió como si algo en su corazón lo acelerara y sacudió la cabeza. Sucedía muy a menudo que, cuando menos lo esperaba, le daban ciertos ataques de melancolía, y era mejor tenerlos bajo control.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —preguntó, manteniendo su voz suave y cordial, sin delatar su estado interno.

El desconocido de los ojos verdes y cabello castaño lo miró fijamente, entrecerró los ojos enfocándolo mejor; luego se permitió una sonrisa que lo hizo parecer lo más atractivo que se hubiese parado en el pequeño restaurante en el que trabajaba Quatre.

Pasó saliva y retornó educadamente la sonrisa.

—Un café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate —ordenó. Su voz era suave, varonil, y en un volumen placentero.

Quatre anotó la orden en su cuaderno y se detuvo sólo un par de segundos para apreciar a su cliente. Esto antes de darse la vuelta para poder ir a buscar el café y el pastel.

~o~

Trowa no lo podía creer. Llevaba más de tres meses tras su pista después de que lo secuestraran y lograran ubicarlo sólo para ser sorprendidos por la fortaleza e inteligencia de Quatre, quien logró huir de sus captores. De ahí le perdieron de nueva cuenta la pista, pero no fueron solamente ellos. El grupo terrorista que hizo un rehén de Quatre, también continuaba su búsqueda.

Y ahora que lo veía tan diferente, sobresaliendo en un sitio donde no pertenecía, sentía que le regresaba la calma.

Sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de avisarle a Heero y a Duo sin utilizar teléfonos o codificando el mensaje de alguna forma. No podía poner en riesgo a Quatre, y más porque lo veía demasiado desubicado y se daba cuenta que no le reconocía.

Lo mejor sería ir con calma. Después de todo, ya se encontraba ahí para protegerlo, y eso haría para garantizar su seguridad. Al menos hasta regresarlo a L3.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en una manera de conseguir que Heero y Duo se movieran a donde él se encontraba. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató que Quatre ya había colocado una enorme rebanada de pastel frente a él y le servía el café en la taza.

—Gracias —dijo y estableció contacto visual con él.

La sonrisa de Quatre fue amplia y hermosa, un atardecer repentino en su cielo gris, y vaya que era un gesto que no sabía que podía extrañar tanto.

Lo suficiente como para no contenerse.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento —sujetó la muñeca de Quatre en el preciso momento en que éste iba a retirarse. El rubio se detuvo y le miró con curiosidad, sin soltarse de su agarre—. ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

Trowa hizo un gesto, indicándole que no llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre, a diferencia de la señora que se apreciaba tras la barra, que se llamaba Rose.

Quatre se ruborizó, pero apartó el rostro para que no fuera tan obvio. Después, cuando ya no sintió el rostro tan caliente le miró de nuevo y se soltó con cuidado.

—Quatre, soy Quatre —fue todo lo que respondió, antes de mostrar una sonrisa—. Disculpa, tengo que atender otras mesas.

No quiso señalarle lo obvio, pero en ese preciso instante, la única mesa ocupada era la suya.

~o~

Le observaba cuidadosamente, no quería ser tan evidente y dejar una mala primera impresión en Quatre. Quería poder establecer una comunicación con él y enterarse qué demonios era lo que sucedió con él para que estuviera ahí, perdido y con un trabajo que no era para él.

Cuando menos, ya no tenía la incertidumbre de saber si algo estaba bien o no con Quatre. Sabía con certeza su situación actual, sólo quedaba investigar lo ocurrido, y cómo perdió la noción de quién era y qué debía estar haciendo.

Debía encontrar una forma de acercarse más a él y también investigar la ubicación de la información que era su misión esconder. Aquella misma que le ocasionó tantos problemas y lo convirtió en un prisionero de guerra.

Todavía recordaba, con una claridad que enviaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, el primer vídeo que recibieron: la imagen no muy nítida de dos terroristas encañonando a Quatre en la cabeza, mientras éste se hallaba arrodillado entre ellos. En el vídeo lucía demasiado tranquilo, pero despeinado y sucio, con la ropa desgarrada y golpes en el rostro.

— _Si no recibimos la información que fue extraída de nuestros servidores, este ladrón verá la muerte. —Hizo una pausa_ _,_ _para dar un asentimiento a los dos hombres a los costados de Quatre. Uno le dio una patada en el torso y el otro le escupió—. Tienen treinta y seis horas._

Se iniciaron las negociaciones con ellos porque era obvio que Quatre no podría liberarse solo; eran demasiados oponentes y él se encontraba sin refuerzos que le sirvieran de apoyo. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a un acuerdo con los terroristas, todo se fue al demonio.

El piloto de Sandrock, sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos, consiguió engañar a uno de los terroristas que vigilaban su celda. Con la promesa de que algo sucedería entre ellos dos, en medio de un abrumador silencio, su captor quitó el candado de la celda y abrió la puerta.

Luchar contra solo un oponente fue reconfortante, era algo que reconoció en los ojos de Quatre. Después de dejarlo inconsciente, le robó la pistola y emprendió una carrera contra el tiempo, lejos del sitio donde le mantuvieron cautivo.

Los videos de grabación que obtuvieron tras la huida de aquel grupo terrorista, no les dieron más respuestas. De hecho, generó más dudas por el estado tan debilitado del piloto del Sandrock.

Quatre se encontraba en un momento frágil y herido, debido a eso creyeron que lo hallarían cerca pero no sucedió de esa manera.

Trowa ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se le metió a la cabeza la idea de ir a ese pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada, que además de tener una población insignificante, se salía del perímetro. Uno que consideraba el análisis que tomaba en cuenta la gravedad de las heridas de Quatre.

Pero transcurrieron tres meses, y el rubio se veía en muy buen estado, más hermoso incluso que antes, algo despistado pero siempre amable y servicial.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que podía hacer para acercarse a él e intentar recuperar al Quatre de antaño, pero sin ser demasiado invasivo.

Miró su reloj. Tras el paso de una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que su llegada al café, se percataba que aún no sentía ganas de retirarse. Miró la mesa, ya que lo que ordenó fue para ver si conseguía alguna reacción del otro soldado por lo poco convencional de su relación. Se amaban y los más cercanos a ellos lo sabían, pero no se habían atrevido a dar el siguiente paso porque existía una guerra en proceso y no podían permitir que sus emociones se interpusieran en sus trabajos.

Sabían que tendrían la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para controlarse, pero tras hablarlo, se decidieron a darse un tiempo antes de iniciar cualquier relación más profunda; sin embargo, en los momentos de descanso de ambos, disfrutaban de largas conversaciones en un café muy cerca de la oficina de Quatre.

Trowa sólo ordenaba café negro y muy cargado, y Quatre siempre pedía un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

No tuvo mucho éxito, aunque no importaba. Lo que avanzó superaba las expectativas.

Quizás recuperar a Quatre fuera más complicado considerando el contexto en que se hallaba, pero no tenía nada que perder y todo por ganar, y le hacía tanta falta. La forma en que se apartaba el cabello del rostro cuando el flequillo empezaba a molestarle, como siempre le sonreía a la gente y como sus pasos eran ligeros y pausados.

Quatre atendía una mesa que estaba a dos de la suya, sonriendo a una señora que llevaba un bebé de un par de meses.

No dejó de observarlo en ningún momento, a sabiendas que llamaba demasiado la atención del soldado rubio. Quizás no de forma agradable, porque a nadie le gusta un acosador, pero no podía evitarlo. Tanto tiempo lejos le había hecho desarrollar un amplio sentimiento de tristeza que la mera presencia de Quatre, aunque estuviera a varios pasos de él, era capaz de ir borrando.

—¿Más café? —le preguntó Quatre cuando pasó junto a su mesa. Sonreía y no se mostraba tan incómodo como cualquier otra persona pudiese estar.

Estableció contacto visual con él y vio como Quatre pareció confundido por un instante, como si en los ojos verdes hubiese encontrado algo que no sabía que buscaba.

—No veo por qué no —hizo una pausa, moviendo su taza vacía. Al pastel le faltaba un pedazo nada más porque él sólo solía comía unas cucharadas. Cuando ordenaba Quatre era él quien lo devoraba casi al momento—. No tengo prisa.

Los ojos de Quatre poseían bondad, y era algo que jamás dejaba de sorprender a Trowa. No se explicaba cómo era posible que alguien con la habilidad para matar a sangre fría y la inteligencia para elaborar planes de guerra tan buenos, tuviera una abundancia de buenos sentimientos y de amabilidad, poseyera demasiada luz, al grado en que ni la guerra era capaz de arrebatársela.

Quatre le sonrió mientras le llenaba la taza.

~o~

Duo se sentía preocupado porque llevaban dos días sin saber nada de Trowa. Tras todo lo vivido, se habían hecho del hábito de estar en constante comunicación o mínimo reportarse una vez al día lo que fuese que hubiesen averiguado. Estaban en un gran problema todos ellos, Wufei incluido.

Habían roto demasiadas reglas y protocolos por Quatre, y ahora además de los enemigos, los propios soldados que trabajaban con ellos les buscaban. Sabían que ellos darían con Quatre y por eso mismo, hasta el momento, no significaban ningún obstáculo en su camino. Pero Heero no era estúpido y siempre se enteraba cuando los encontraban y era hora de emprender una nueva huida.

—No podemos estar huyendo todo el tiempo —se quejó Heero mientras escribía un mensaje de texto y lo enviaba a Wufei—. No estamos avanzando y no sabemos en qué problemas pueda estar Quatre.

—O Trowa —agregó Duo—. Llevamos dos días sin saber de él, no es normal.

Heero se encogió de hombros. Confiaba más en Trowa que en Quatre en esos momentos porque había llegado a sospechar que Cero Cuatro no sobrevivió la huida. Una sospecha que aún no compartía con el resto de la clase; sabía lo mucho que Duo y Trowa continuaban invirtiendo emocionalmente en esa búsqueda.

Claro que él también apreciaba al soldado rubio, su forma de ser y su inteligencia que les ayudó en incontables veces, así como su capacidad de ser sigiloso y letal. Siempre fue agradecido con su apariencia, ya que parecía que podría romperse con facilidad, pero tenía una coraza que aguantaba de todo y eso en varias ocasiones sirvió como una distracción a los enemigos.

A él mismo le continuaba impresionando y por eso mismo, sentía respeto hacia él como un compañero.

Pero no era inmortal. Ninguno de ellos lo era, a decir verdad.

No negaba su sorpresa, ya que al igual que los otros tres soldados, llegó a creer que Quatre no tendría escapatoria, pero lo vieron huir de su celda y dejar inconsciente a uno de sus captores. Sin embargo, se apreciaba débil y mal alimentado, bastante deshidratado, de modo que era muy posible que hasta ahí hubiera llegado.

Al menos no lo alcanzó la muerte en manos enemigas, que era algo que ninguno de ellos quería. Consideraban preferible morir desangrados en medio de la nada después de haberse llevado consigo a unos cuantos terroristas que darles la satisfacción de verlos morir. O peor aún, de ser ellos quienes acabaran con sus vidas.

—Trowa ha de estar bien —comentó. Duo no dejaba de observarle, esperando algún comentario suyo sobre Cero Tres—. Extraña a Quatre, es normal que quiera un par de días para sí mismo.

—¿Tú harías lo mismo si yo me perdiera? —quiso saber, jugando con su trenza. No era un gesto nervioso, sólo tenuemente ansioso porque nunca sabía qué esperar de Heero y de lo que tuviese que decir acerca de que fuese que existía entre ellos.

Demasiado extraño pero reconfortante.

No podía decir que era propiamente amor porque sería una mentira, y estaría engañándose a sí mismo.

Pero entre ellos dos existía una base fuerte de amistad, apoyo y respeto mutuo; se conocían muy bien que por un momento hasta llegó a pensar que se habían demorado demasiado en caer en ese juego que llevaban un buen rato jugando.

No era similar a la relación entre Trowa y Quatre, les servía para reducir el estrés, y aunque carecía de un trasfondo más romántico y emocional significaba para ellos una fuente de confort.

Y vaya que últimamente el estrés era un constante en sus vidas.

Heero le miró de reojo, pareció pensarlo quizás demasiado, casi vio el proceso en sus ojos.

Pero la demora en dar una respuesta no ofendió en lo mínimo a Duo. La pregunta sólo se le había ocurrido; de hecho él tampoco se sentía capaz de dar respuesta a esa misma interrogante en caso que Heero se perdiera luego de ser capturado por los enemigos, y lograra huir en muy mal estado en medio de una confusión.

Quizás haría lo mismo que hacía por Quatre, buscarlo hasta que dieran con él, pero no sabía si lo haría con la intensidad de Trowa, o como lo hacían ellos dos por Quatre.

—Supongo que sí —una pausa, el inexpresivo piloto vio cómo Duo empezaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos y se arrodillaba entre sus piernas—, aunque no tendría a nadie que me llevara la contraria. Eso sería un punto a favor.

Era una broma, pero Heero poseía la habilidad de sólo tener un tono de voz, por lo que sus chistes siempre pasaban sin pena ni gloria.

—Oh, estoy seguro que me extrañarías aunque fuera un poco —aseguró Duo, lamiéndose los labios—, ¿no lo crees?

Desabotonó el pantalón de Heero, unos jeans de mezclilla decolorados y rotos, los cuales llevaba dos días sin cambiarse. Pese a que se duchaban a diario, tenían muy pocas provisiones de ropa a su alcance.

Su mano buscó el miembro de Heero, y no le sorprendió su rigidez, pues llevaban un par de días bastante estresados y cualquier momento entre ellos dos, podía llevarles a esto.

Acarició toda la extensión del pene erecto del soldado de ojos azules. Le regaló la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo formar y sopló aire sobre la punta, antes de abrir la boca y empezar a estimularlo con el paladar y su lengua.

El húmedo masaje hizo que Heero temblara en su sitio, que arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido que resonó ronco y gutural.

No era alguien de hacer muchos ruidos, por eso Duo atesoraba los escasos quejidos y suspiros entrecortados que brotaban de su compañero sexual.

Mientras succionaba y ejercía presión con la lengua, sus ojos estaban fijos en las expresiones de placer que cruzaban el rostro de Heero. La forma en que abría la boca y sólo dejaba salir aire, y apretaba los ojos y su frente se arrugaba; su cabello se despeinaba más y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Duo.

El movimiento de sus caderas era controlado, porque Heero gozaba de autocontrol hasta en el sexo. Duo veía aquello como algo muy digno de admirar y bastante útil para ellos que eran soldados en medio de una guerra, y no podían permitirse perderse en los momentos de pasión.

Pero en ciertas ocasiones le gustaría verlo perdiendo el control por completo, de sí mismo y de lo que les rodeaba.

Sintió cómo se tensó el cuerpo de Heero, y alcanzó el clímax corriéndose en su boca. El tibio semen se derramó por la comisura de sus labios de lo que no alcanzó a tragar.

Vio cómo Heero se escurrió, casi líquido en su asiento y se dejó caer sobre él, en un movimiento controlado.

La mano que se metió en su pantalón y entró a su bóxer se sintió un poco fría pero disfrutó el modo en que empezó a masajearlo con firmeza, quizás un poco de forma tosca. Sintió que le regaló su oxígeno en un beso, y antes de lo previsto él se corrió en aquella mano hábil.

Hizo una mueca al sentir la tibia humedad manchando su ropa interior y sus jeans.

—Tendremos que robar más ropa —fue todo lo que dijo Heero.

La carcajada de Duo fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, junto con la agitada respiración de Heero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2.**

Era un día soleado y bastante tranquilo, Trowa ya tenía un propósito de nueva cuenta. Quizás no trabajaba al mismo ritmo que su mente le ordenaba, pero ver todos los días una vez más a Quatre le hacía muy bien emocionalmente, no le molestaba tener que aguantar un momento más en eso, en la verdadera misión que debía llevar a cabo. Por eso mismo se tuvo que contener de enviarle algún tipo de mensaje a sus otros compañeros ya que éstos le presionarían a que se apresurara y ahora Quatre se veía más frágil que nunca, ligeramente perdido, despistado, y siempre hermoso, pero en esa condición no sería para nada útil en la misión.

No encajaba en lo más mínimo en el ambiente en que se desenvolvía, estaba tan fuera de lugar como él mismo se sentía ahí, en un sitio tan tranquilo y libre de estrés y preocupaciones, donde sólo se escuchaban ambulancias transitando porque en el siguiente pueblo se daban muchas disputas entre pandillas locales; fue lo primero que investigó para descartar cualquier posible riesgo, porque un alto flujo de ambulancias y patrullas circulaban por la calle principal del pueblo.

Era un pueblo de paso, sólo se detenían las personas para recargar sus baterías en ese pequeño pero acogedor restaurante, y pese a que Quatre resaltaba entre los demás ocupantes del sitio, no llamaba tanto la atención, porque la gente no le daba mucho interés a un sitio demasiado insignificante como ése.

Lo mismo habría pensado él de no haberse topado con Quatre en un primer plano, habría ignorado por completo el lugar.

Sólo poseía a su favor que ahí encontró a la persona que significaba todo para él.

Era su segundo día visitando el café, y tal como el día anterior el plan incluía estar ahí una gran parte de su día, sin importarle que pudiese aburrirse. Llevaba consigo un libro, Demian de Herman Hesse, uno de los favoritos de Quatre, porque quería ir muy sutilmente metiendo fragmentos de ellos dos en su mente, aunque no sabía qué tan bien o qué tan mal su técnica fuese a funcionar.

Su fuerte siempre había sido en el campo de batalla, lo psicológico y emocional siempre lo manejaba Quatre.

—Buenos días —le saludó Quatre, dirigiéndose a su mesa y entregándole un menú.

Ya llevaba el café consigo y sirvió un poco en la taza que acababa de voltear; parecía complacido con la presencia de Trowa como si hubiese esperado que se apareciera de nueva cuenta por ahí, pero no se hubiese hecho demasiadas esperanzas y ahora se encontraba recibiendo una sorpresa muy placentera.

Podía apreciar un brillo de familiaridad en sus ojos, pero en su postura se podía ver que aún guardaba ciertas reservas.

El problema de no recordar bien quién era.

—Buen día, Quatre —le saludó, su voz agradable y suave, recogió el menú que se grabó en la mente de tanto que lo vio el día anterior—. Un sándwich de pavo y una malteada de chocolate.

De nueva cuenta una mezcla de lo que él siempre ordenaba con algo de lo que Quatre ordenaba para él.

Vio como el rubio parecía ligeramente confundido por un segundo solamente y asentía, al hacer esto su flequillo se despeinó y cubrió parcialmente uno de sus ojos.

Tuvo el reflejo de apartarlo, pero justo cuando se movió, recordó la situación actual, y lo cubrió fingiendo que necesitaba estirarse y por eso el súbito movimiento. No quería crear una mayor confusión en alguien que no estaría preparado para ella.

—Antes de traer tu orden —Quatre hizo una pausa y le sonrió, parecía sutilmente nervioso, pero decidido, se podía leer en lo claro de sus ojos y en la forma en que su postura le delataba—, ¿podría saber tu nombre?

Trowa movió la cabeza en una afirmación, bajó la mirada para parecer bastante casual y luego volvió a encontrar sus ojos con los del otro.

—Trowa Barton.

Volvió a ver un atisbo de confusión tornarse en reconocimiento momentáneo, y luego también vio como sacudía la cabeza, casi como diciéndose a sí mismo "no, Quatre, estás mal".

—Mucho gusto, Trowa —recogió el menú y se dirigió a la barra, donde Rose observaba fijamente a Trowa y entrecerraba los ojos.

Como buen soldado, también investigó quién era ella y no encontró nada extraño. Quizás ella sólo se preocupaba por Quatre, ya que éste tenía la habilidad de conseguir que todo el que le conociera pensara bien de él.

Debía ser por lo buena persona que podía llegar a ser cuando no estaba en modo soldado.

~o~

Lo estaba convirtiendo en una rutina, era el tercer día que llevaba ahí, se había dado una larga ducha y se dirigió al restaurante, donde desayunaba, comía y cenaba. La noche previa trazó un plan, no estaría todo el día ahí, porque desconcentraba a Quatre, se percató de ello el día anterior.

Tal vez su cerebro lo encontraba demasiado familiar y empleaba en reconocerlo demasiada de su atención, de modo que se confundió un par de veces al entregar las órdenes de los clientes. Uno de ellos incluso respondió hostilmente a la confusión, y Trowa tuvo que intervenir, pidiéndole al cliente que tuviera un poco más de paciencia.

Quatre se disculpó y ni siquiera se quejó cuando vio que no le habían dejado propina.

Ese día estaría sólo lo necesario para cubrir su cuota diaria de Quatre y se daría una vuelta por el pueblo, porque aún tenía que averiguar por dónde había llegado Quatre para terminar donde estaba, quizás si lograba descifrarlo, sería más fácil ayudar a éste a que fuera con él y buscar la forma de recuperar sus recuerdos.

Sabía que había sido una experiencia traumática, los cinco en algún momento fueron prisioneros, pero no en el mismo sentido que Quatre. Incluso el mismo Quatre, en ocasiones anteriores corrió con esa misma suerte, pero sobre la misma marcha lograban liberarse.

Esa ocasión no había sido así, se lo llevaron de su oficina en Winner Enteprise Inc., estaba muy ocupado y estresado por cuestiones de negocios, y debido a esto no pudo defenderse como hubiese querido en ese momento, y todo eso tenía pinta de ser un trabajo interno.

Lo supo cuando vio el vídeo, Quatre parecía tener sueño y su cuerpo estaba demasiado laxo, mientras lo manejaban a su antojo sus captores, quienes llevaban máscaras. Después se los confirmó Preventers, cuando hicieron los análisis pertinentes en el resto de los empleados de Quatre, estaban bajo los efectos de un gas adormecedor, que soltaron por las ventilas de aire.

Llegó, se sentó en la mesa que ya consideraba como suya y esperó a que Quatre le llenara la taza de café.

—Buen día, Trowa —le saludó, mientras le sonreía—, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

Enfocó su atención en el rubio, vio cómo se ruborizaba debido a esto, y también retornó el gesto, en una sonrisa breve.

Una parte de él, el soldado, estaba furioso consigo mismo por desperdiciar tiempo valioso. Pero la parte humana, la misma que pasaba demasiadas noches en vela por la incertidumbre del paradero de Quatre, le pedía que lo disfrutara un poco más, sólo lo suficiente antes de tener que lanzarse un clavado de nueva cuenta al peligro de ser soldados en medio de una misión.

—Lo mismo de ayer —fue toda su respuesta.

Podía perder un día más, lo sabía. Sin afectar el resultado final de la misión.

~o~

Wufei comprendía que los estaban siguiendo, pero también sabía muy bien como despistar a quienes obedecían las órdenes de Preventers de encontrarles. A veces se preguntaba si los altos mandos olvidaban que era él quien se encargaba del entrenamiento avanzado de todos los soldados, por lo que era obvio que ninguno superaba las habilidades que él poseía, siendo todos en algún punto sus alumnos.

Esconderse era un arte, y él se sabía un artista.

Tras buscar en medio de la noche, encontró refugio en una casa abandonada, y luego huyó de esta por un túnel subterráneo que encontró sin buscarlo, pero que estaba convenientemente oculto en la chimenea. Tenía quemaduras leves en una de las manos, pero dejó prendido un fuego en la misma chimenea por donde halló salida, para que no sospecharan que ese fue su punto de escape.

El ardor en la mano era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y valió la pena; había recibido disparos, golpes, incluso una vez fue alcanzado por una explosión que, si bien sólo le hizo salir disparado y lo estrelló violentamente contra el suelo, sí lo dejó muy golpeado… pero era uno más de los gajes de su oficio. Nada nuevo.

Desde que la misión inició no conocían lo que significaba descansar y pese a todo lo que hacían para concluirla, ésta continuaba prolongándose. Llevaban un aproximado de cinco meses para ser sólo el robo de unos códigos de lanzamientos de armamentos nucleares.

El problema surgió por el secuestro de Quatre, del que se sentía parcialmente responsable.

Todos vieron el vídeo varias veces, hasta que Lady Une se los prohibió, porque le dedicaban más tiempo del necesario en vez de hacer su trabajo, que consistía en recuperar los códigos, y como se rehusaron a darle prioridad a esto, y decidieron continuar con la búsqueda de Quatre, se les cerraron varias puertas dentro de Preventers.

Suponía que procedieron mal, porque si hubiesen seguido indicaciones, y trabajado bajo el agua con sus propios planes, ahora no estarían huyendo y siendo perseguidos por una bola de novatos que no sabrían jamás que les había golpeado.

Era lo bueno de trabajar solo y el motivo por el cual se separó de Heero y Duo, estaba al tanto que su progreso era notorio. Y tal como Heero, no se preocupaba mucho por la ausencia de Trowa, sería el primero en saber si se convertía en prisionero de guerra.

Seguro sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

Con sigilo, ingresó al centro de video, donde se hallaba guardado aquel del secuestro de Quatre. Llevaba días dándole vuelta en su cabeza, y juraba recordar algo que podría ayudarles en todo esto, pero no podía arriesgarse a actuar sólo de memoria, necesitaba confirmarlo para no meterse en más graves problemas.

Suficientes dificultades tenían siendo fugitivos de sus propios jefes.

Se hizo de la cinta que buscaba y la reemplazó con otra, suponía que Duo estaría orgulloso de él porque era un vídeo pornográfico que había encontrado en la casa abandonada, y que servía para cubrir el vacío que dejaría la otra cinta.

~o~

 _Tengo la cinta_. Fue el mensaje que les hizo llegar Wufei, habían hecho el plan de robarlo porque los tres consideraban que existía algo más detrás de todo eso. Era bien sabido que Quatre era un soldado además del CEO de WEI, pero nadie más estaba enterado que fue él el encargado de aquella misión.

Era de suponerse que entonces la información se filtraba desde el interior y que era debido a eso a que continuaban sin avanzar demasiado. Alguien estaba poniéndoles trabas desde adentro; de nueva cuenta, Heero pensaba que quien estuviera haciéndolo, seguramente no sabía lo que estaba ocasionando.

Wufei era de los mejores, y quien los entrenaba. Jamás enseñaría sus mejores trucos.

—Wufei tiene el vídeo —comentó Heero, Duo estaba sentado en el otro lado de la habitación que compartían.

Continuaban esperando a que Wufei les diera las coordenadas del punto de reunión, pero en el mensaje previo a ese último, les dijo que primero se encargaría de acabar con el traidor, si es que existía uno, y luego los buscaría.

Eso le tomaría cuando mucho un par de días, debido a que estaban ocultándose.

—¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros en estos momentos? —preguntó Duo, empezaba a aburrirse de tanta tranquilidad, y tanto Wufei como Heero le hicieron ver que lo más probable fuera que Trowa sí estaba por su cuenta, quizás sufriendo a Quatre o buscándolo, como dijo que haría, sin descanso hasta encontrarlo.

—Por el momento, esperar —dijo, aunque tampoco le gustaba.

Heero sabía que seguían teniendo soldados tras su pista, pero debía culparse a sí mismo y a Duo, porque en algún momento les dejó de prestar atención, y desconocía cuál era su situación actual. Siempre se mantenía pendiente, pero en esa ocasión se bloqueó de repente porque Duo le confundió.

En medio del sexo le confesó su amor, y si bien podían haber brotado las palabras por el clímax del momento, como algo inesperado, le descolocó demasiado verlo entregado de lleno a la pasión, al placer, a su cuerpo y a los movimientos frenéticos de ambos persiguiendo el orgasmo.

Por eso pasó la noche en vela, confundido a más no poder.

Y ahora realmente sólo les quedaba esperar. A él también, porque no iba a preguntar, por mucho que su curiosidad se lo estuviese exigiendo. No era el momento para ese tipo de distracciones.

Se acostó en la cama y sintió como el teléfono volvía a vibrar, sin rastro alguno del mensaje de Wufei, en esta ocasión la vibración diferente pertenecía a la de una llamada entrante.

Número desconocido, se alcanzaba a leer, pero aun así tomó la llamada sabiendo que si llegaban a meterse en problemas tendrían que huir.

~o~

Finalmente, al cuarto día después de desayunar con Quatre, aprovechando que el lugar estaba vacío salvo por él, la culpabilidad le golpeó de lleno porque lo que hacía estaba mal. El propio Quatre se lo reclamaría si no estuviese amnésico y perdido, sobre todo porque desperdiciaba tiempo en el que podría estar ayudando a los otros pilotos Gundam.

Por eso disfrutó el desayuno, sería el último en el que no estaría en modo soldado, y el último en quien sabe cuánto tiempo en que estarían ambos tan relajados y a gusto en la presencia del otro.

Se grabó en la mente la imagen del relajado y sonriente Quatre que se reía abiertamente y que le miraba con demasiado interés, así como él también lo veía.

Cuando terminó se despidió de Quatre, quien le dio un abrazo fuerte mientras le decía que lo esperaba para la hora de la comida, y lo vio perderse tras la barra entrando a la cocina para llevar los platos sucios del desayuno.

Había caminado hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde vio una caseta telefónica.

Tenía memorizado el número de ese viejo teléfono móvil que Relena le entregó a Heero para estar en contacto con él en caso de emergencias, y del que sólo ellos seis sabían de su existencia.

Heero tardó en tomar la llamada, pero lo hizo, y se vio obligado a entrar en el modo soldado.

—Soy yo, Trowa —fue lo que dijo, identificándose antes que Heero cortara la llamada—, y encontré a Quatre.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? —escuchó que le preguntaban.

Expulsó aire y asintió, a sabiendas que no lo veían.

—Estamos bien, todo bien... sólo hay un pequeño detalle —hizo una pausa, expulsó más aire, queriendo sacar así su frustración, aquella que no sabía tenía acumulada en su interior al ver que encontrar a Quatre no solucionaba el problema como llegó a pensar—. Quatre no recuerda quien es, y por eso aún no le he dicho nada. Les enviaré mi ubicación más adelante, por ahora tengo que trabajar en Quatre.

Cortó la llamada.

~o~

Wufei no se mostró sorprendido, era algo que ya veía venir. En el vídeo se veía claramente como de repente varios miembros del staff parecían adormilados y confundidos, menos el nuevo interno, aquel mismo soldado de Preventers que era el peor de la clase de avanzados que impartía Wufei. En la cinta se apreciaba claramente cómo se colocaba la máscara de oxígeno antes que entraran los demás y apuntaran con sus armas a un semidormido Quatre que no daría pelea en esa situación.

Vio como lo sacaron a empujones y lo iban custodiando, también alcanzó a distinguir el intercambio de palabras del soldado con los demás terroristas y maldijo a Une, porque esa parte del vídeo la veía por primera vez. Quizás ellos mismos no lo habían visto completo porque Une podía ser una desgraciada de tiempo completo, pero jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de Quatre al estar en una misión del tipo en que estaba.

Ingresar a la base de datos de Preventers y dar con el traidor sería pan comido.

~o~

Duo supo en ese momento que pecaron de exceso de confianza cuando las luces fallaron en el sitio donde estaban, porque miró por la ventana a través de la entreabierta cortina, y en todos los demás sitios había energía eléctrica, pero no le quedó más remedio que seguir su instinto y rodar en el suelo, para meterse bajo la cama.

Heero se hallaba en el baño, terminando su ducha.

Ambos sabían que no iban a comunicarse con palabras, porque eso sería revelar su ubicación a quienes los hubieran encontrado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, fue la que daba al exterior, lo que significaba que Heero seguía en el baño quizás esperando el momento ideal para salir de ahí y pelear.

El intruso quería ser sigiloso, pero no lo era, sus pasos eran demasiado fuertes y estaba nervioso, se dio cuenta cuando accidentalmente derribó una lámpara y el sonido de ésta haciéndose añicos en el suelo, sirvió como medio de espanto al mismo soldado.

El leve quejido de sorpresa casi le hizo reír, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, él era un mejor soldado.

Escuchó que cargaba su arma y empezaba a disparar en todas direcciones y en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió.

La demora de Heero se debió a que, dentro del baño estuvo calculando el punto en que se encontraba el soldado. Ya afuera, alzó su arma y disparó, la bala le dio en la frente al soldado y lo derribó. Duo entre las sombras pudo verlo caer y quedarse quieto, muerto.

No era el único, dos soldados más entraron y Duo rodó bajo la cama hacia el soldado caído, le arrebató el arma y disparó a uno de los dos soldados, como estaba en movimiento, no fue un disparo letal, y debido a esto también recibió él el impacto de una bala, no supo el momento exacto, pero sintió el dolor paralizándolo de forma momentánea.

Lanzó un segundo disparo y asesinó al hijo de puta que lo había herido, el tercer soldado parecía confundido. Heero fue quien le dio, pero sólo lo dejó herido.

Su mayor preocupación era llegar a Duo, y así lo hizo; lo sujetó bruscamente, jalándolo del brazo y lo llevó con él al baño.

—Saldremos por la ventana —ordenó y lo ayudó a subirse a la taza de baño.

El golpe cuando cayó al suelo no le dolió tanto debido a que aún sentía el balazo en el hombro y la sangre tibia manchándole la ropa. Rodó porque sabía que Heero también caería, y lo hizo junto a él, también se recuperó mucho más rápido.

No supo cómo, pero pronto estuvieron lejos de ahí, en una abandonada base militar donde ocasionalmente ocultaban los Gundams.

Se dejó vencer por el cansancio y el dolor, sintiéndose protegido por la presencia del piloto del Cero Uno.

La inconsciencia no sería tan mal, sería una buena pastilla para dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3.**

De repente, la lluvia empezó a caer y el sonido reconfortante de ésta era una buena banda sonora para el momento, sobre todo porque estaba sintiéndose bastante nostálgico y no lo comprendía muy bien.

Llevaba un aproximado de dos meses en ese pueblo, donde encontró refugio después de no saber de dónde venía y porqué era que estaba en tan mal estado. Rose, quien fue su primer contacto, y quien le ofreció el trabajo, le aseguró que era un lugar tranquilo y que ahí no pasaba nada, nunca, por lo que su seguridad era una garantía.

Pero desde el momento en que el extraño de ojos verdes, que posteriormente se había identificado como Trowa Barton, tuvo entrada en su vida, no podía evitar tenerlo en su mente una gran porción de su día, mezclándose con las órdenes que recibía de los comensales del lugar y las indicaciones de Rose de cómo trabajar, y las cuentas de las órdenes que recibía.

Su mente era un remolino, todo él estaba experimentando varias emociones al mismo tiempo, sentimientos encontrados a los que no les hallaba sentido, pero suponía que era debido a su propia amnesia. A duras penas recordaba su nombre, así sin ningún apellido.

Solamente sabía que se llamaba Quatre y que tenía que alejarse del sitio donde despertó, porque no se sentía a gusto ahí. Además, las heridas y raspones que tenía le decían que alguien le lastimó.

Una parte de él no quería averiguar qué era lo que pasó con él, pero otra parte de sí no podía vivir con la incertidumbre. Aunque se había hecho a la idea que esperaría, hasta que su propia mente se aclarara, ya que era como si hubiese anunciándose una tormenta en ésta y las oscuras nubes no permitían la luz del sol brillar.

El problema se llamaba Trowa Barton, el mismo cliente frecuente y atractivo que le llamaba mucho la atención, con sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa breve y la forma en que le miraba, como si no pudiese creerlo, y al mismo tiempo como si siempre lo hubiese visto así, con una intensidad que no tenía explicación para él, pero le hacía experimentar una placentera emoción.

Era todo tan extraño, pero le gustaba y mucho.

Se sentó en la barra, porque debido a la lluvia, nadie estaba entrando al local y se sirvió una taza de café a la que echó bastante azúcar.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Rose, mientras pasaba el trapo por la barra, aunque ésta estuviese limpia.

Y es que la melancolía era muy visible en el rostro bonito y pálido de Quatre, en la forma en que sus ojos parecían imitar el sombrío clima, en la curvatura de su boca, opuesta a una sonrisa.

Le regaló un asentimiento y una sonrisa, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien estaba acercándose.

Quatre sólo pudo iluminarse de forma veloz, cuando vio que quien iba bajo el paraguas negro era Trowa, salpicado de lluvia y lodo, pero alto e imponente como siempre, con algunas gotas resbalándole en el rostro.

—Buenos días —saludó y vio como Rose se acercó a Quatre y le daba un empujón en su dirección.

—Buen día —respondió ella y se perdió atrás, en la cocina, dándoles privacidad a ellos dos.

Quatre sólo se ruborizó y fue por el café, para servirle a Trowa, y después se movió con su taza hacia donde Trowa se sentó, le entregó el menú como era su costumbre y antes de sentarse habló.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —una pausa—, ¿o podemos platicar?

Trowa pareció sorprendido por un momento, como si no hubiese visto venir eso, pero sacudió la cabeza y se paró, tomó de la barra una rebanada de pay de fresa que había en una bandeja y regresó a su asiento.

—Podemos platicar.

~o~

En algún momento, la voz de Heero le llegó, estaba hablándole con urgencia, pidiéndole que se despertara, notaba un leve matiz de preocupación en la voz del otro y se sintió complacido debido a esto, un paso más en su relación con el piloto del Cero Uno, pero no podía responder, porque sus párpados pesaban demasiado y todo su cuerpo del mismo modo, y quería continuar durmiendo, se sentía cansado, demasiado débil.

Pero era necio y quería obligarse a sí mismo a abrir los ojos, luchó con toda su fuerza, su voluntad era de hierro y consiguió abrirlos, para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Heero muy cerca del suyo.

Continuaba sintiéndose débil y cansado, pero soltó un suspiró y pudo formar una sonrisa.

Con el movimiento de su cuerpo, sus sentidos parecieron reaccionar y sólo gruñó ronco porque el dolor en su hombro le hizo arquearse de la intensidad.

—Tienes la bala aún dentro, tendré que extraerla.

No se veía preocupado, pero podía notar que lo estaba. Había perdido mucha sangre y no podrían hacerle una transfusión en ese momento, porque estaban huyendo, y tampoco podían contactar a Wufei, porque estaba en una misión propia, y no tenían ningún medio de contacto para buscar a Trowa, y era poco lo que éste podía ser. El único que tenía contacto con los médicos de Preventers era Wufei, debido a su más cercano contacto con la organización.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Duo con la voz entrecortada.

Vio como Heero señalaba su hombro con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tengo que sacar la bala para que no se infecte la herida, y después tendré que salir a conseguir unos medicamentos para ti.

Se mordió con fuerza los labios, sabía que dolería mucho, que no tenían anestesia y que ese conseguir de Heero significaba que robaría en alguna farmacia medicamentos para que pudiera soportar el dolor.

—Adelante —dio su consentimiento, aunque conocía a Heero, y sabía que éste no lo necesitaba—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El beso que le dio Heero le supo bien, y fue la promesa de que estaría bien que éste nunca haría. Tampoco fue un beso gentil, fue algo brusco que incluso dejó ardiendo sus labios, por la mordida que le fue dada, pero fue justo lo que no sabía que necesitaba en ese momento.

Tenía un presentimiento de que todo iba a salir bien, pero eso no significaba que no necesitara confort, porque extraer esa bala de su cuerpo sería muy doloroso.

~o~

Infiltrarse en la base de datos de Preventers fue pan comido, los seguros que tenían eran buenos, pero ellos cinco tenían entrenamiento no sólo físico y para operar los Gundams, también habían tenido entrenamiento tecnológico y económico-social, para poder desenvolverse bien en varias situaciones. En pocas palabras, eran personas muy capaces de superar cualquier prueba que se les pusiera en frente.

Reconocía al soldado que había visto hablando con los secuestradores de Quatre, lo había estado entrenando a él y le había regañado en varias ocasiones porque era muy malo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se cansaba demasiado rápido y no era bueno siguiendo las indicaciones de Wufei.

No sabía su nombre porque no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, pero sí recordaba su clave de soldado, con la que se identificaban al inicio de las clases, y cuando la ingresó, ya estando en los registros digitales de los elementos de Preventers, no encontró más que un único registro, siendo que así no funcionaban las cosas.

En Preventers se generaba un registro inicial y con cada progreso que se daba y cada clase nueva a la que se daba acceso, se generaba un nuevo registro. Este elemento sólo tenía uno, su ingreso a la clase de Wufei.

Eso significaba que habían previamente hackeado la base de datos para ingresar al soldado y le habían asignado un número consecutivo para no crear tantas confusiones. Él tampoco prestó mucha atención a la llegada del soldado, puesto que él se enfocaba en entrenarlos, no en darles seguimiento personalizado a lo que les enseñaban en clases previas. En teoría, si tenían acceso a su clase es porque estaban entrenados para lidiar con lo básico.

A partir de ese momento si es que regresaban a Preventers, sería más cuidadoso de a quien impartía sus conocimientos.

Veía un apartado donde se listaban las misiones realizadas por los soldados y las que aún tendrían que llevar a cabo, ingresó a esa pestaña en el registro del soldado 158708 y vio que se encontraba asignado para ser guardia de Relena, y que la misión continuaba en proceso.

Tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo al respecto y vengar la captura de Quatre, y quizás su muerte si es que eso era lo que había ocurrido.

~o~

Trowa se sentía nervioso, porque en la mirada del otro joven se veía seriedad, una que no le había visto desde que lo reencontró. Pero también se apreciaba nerviosismo y sabía que no podía ofrecer su confort por mucho que así lo quisiera, así que se mantuvo firme, tenso, apretándose en su asiento con su mera fuerza de voluntad, para no romper formación y delatarse por completo quién era y perder antes de ganar por completo, la confianza del rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres platicar? —preguntó, mantuvo un tono neutro de voz, se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y enfocó sus ojos en los de su acompañante.

Estaban solos, era un día lluvioso, y suponía que Quatre había pedido el favor a Rose de tener privacidad.

—Es extraño, ¿sabes? —hizo una pausa, y no como si estuviese creando expectativa en el otro, simplemente porque aún estaba organizando sus ideas antes de exponerlas sin parecer loco de remate, pero así se sentía—. Hace dos meses y medio llegue aquí, no sé de dónde, pero un día abrí los ojos y estaba tirado en una cama, Rose me había rescatado, por eso es que trabajo aquí, como agradecimiento a ella... mi pago consiste en tener un lugar donde dormir y comida para sobrevivir, no necesito más... o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Le miró, como echándole la culpa de que su mundo se hubiese puesto de cabezas.

Y funcionó, Trowa se sintió tan culpable, que quiso disculparse, ponerse de pie y huir de ahí, darle a Quatre aquello que si recordaba la memoria nunca tendría, paz y tranquilidad, la oportunidad de empezar de cero. Pero se contuvo, porque si Quatre llegaba a recordar, le reclamaría toda su vida por el tiempo perdido, por haberse creído con el poder de decidir sobre él.

—Estaba lleno de golpes y raspaduras, y estaba nervioso todo el tiempo porque no sabía el motivo de mis heridas o como había sobrevivido. Durante una semana entera me escondí del mundo en la habitación que Rose me dio, sólo dormía y lloraba, sin saber el motivo, era como si llorara por haber perdido algo, o a alguien.

Estiró la mano y apretó los dedos de Quatre entre ésta, le regaló su mejor sonrisa, aquella que hacía que un nudo se formara en su garganta y le recordaba lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ese soldado que se veía tan frágil, pero era letal.

Una hermosa combinación de habilidades e inteligencia que lo hacían ideal.

—Cuando finalmente me aventuré a salir, fue al sitio donde Rose me dijo que me había encontrado, a ver si encontraba algo que me dijera quien era yo, y vagué por un camino de piedras que daba a un arroyo, cuando llegué a ese sitio, recordé mi nombre, pero sólo eso... Quatre.

No sólo se reflejaba seriedad y nerviosismo en sus ojos, también una gran cantidad de frustración que atravesaba a Trowa de lleno, su corazón aporreaba dentro de su pecho, porque no sabía si ahí terminaba la conversación o Quatre estaba aún acomodando sus palabras.

—Pero lo importante es que estás bien... —la otra mano de Quatre en un puño golpeó la mesa, sobresaltándole.

La humedad en sus ojos quería escapar en forma de lágrimas, pero vio como Quatre no lo permitía y sacudía la cabeza, negándose a sí mismo ese momento de debilidad.

—No sé de dónde vengo, ni tampoco a dónde tengo que ir o siquiera si haya alguien esperándome —se permitió una melancólica sonrisa—, pero lo que sí sé y ha estado manteniéndome despierto estos últimos días, es que hay algo en ti, lo supe desde que entraste, algo que me dice que contigo aquí lograré descifrar el misterio de quién es Quatre.

Bajó la mirada, permitiendo que su cabello cubriera parcialmente su rostro.

No estaba preparado para una responsabilidad de ese tipo, cuando él estuvo en esa situación tuvo consigo a Catherine, sobreprotectora y necia, que no quería que él estuviera en riesgo, pero él era un soldado y su lugar era en el campo de batalla, hasta que lograran restablecer la paz, y suponía que su trabajo tenía que ser el de ayudar a Quatre, se lo debía por el amor que le tenía.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Quatre, le soltó la mano y se frotó los ojos con fuerza—. Es egoísta de mi parte dejar caer en ti una responsabilidad que no es tuya, pero desde el momento en que te vi, sentí que había una especie de lazo entre nosotros, no lo puedo explicar fácilmente, pero sentí tu curiosidad cuando entraste al lugar y me viste, y una sensación de alivio cuando supiste quién era... eso encendió una esperanza en mí. Por favor no la apagues.

Trowa le sujetó la mano y eso hizo que la mirada de Quatre se fijara en sus dedos entrelazados.

—Si no hubiese sido por eso que sentí —confesó Quatre, sin dejar de mirar sus manos—, no te habría permitido esta amistad, pero me eres tan familiar, me das un sabor a hogar que extrañaba.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lado? —cuestionó Trowa mirando a su alrededor, seguían solos, pero necesitaba más privacidad.

Quatre le soltó la mano y asintió.

—Salgo a las ocho —miró hacia la cocina—. No hay nadie, pero Rose no me dejara salir antes.

Trowa sólo sonrió.

~o~

Estaba temblando, porque si bien tenían una alta tolerancia al dolor, esto lo sobrepasaba, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y estaba mordiéndose tan fuerte los labios para no gritar que se había lastimado.

Estaba despeinado y cansado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, o que de repente se apagara un momento y regresara a la inconsciencia, pero no era así. Heero le hizo saber que lo necesitaba despierto, porque era peligroso que perdiera más sangre y no despertara ya más.

No tuvo más remedio que acceder a tener esa especie de operación sin anestesia y completamente despierto.

El hombro le palpitaba, ahí mismo donde los dedos de Heero estaban hurgando para poder abrir un poco la herida, lo suficiente para que esas pinzas que consiguió de quién sabe dónde, pudieran entrar y sacar la bala, que ya había localizado en su cuerpo, pero a la que sus dedos no llegaban.

Parecía que le estuvieran desgarrando por completo, y no importaba el entrenamiento, por lo general cuando los estaban remendando en la base de Preventers estaban ya anestesiados o demasiado drogados como para sufrirlo.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó, sintiendo los labios arderle de lo duro que los mordió, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la lengua y no le gustaba.

También experimentaba mareos, y no importaba qué tanto Heero le pidiera que no se durmiera, estaba por terminar desmayándose del dolor.

Luchaba contra sí mismo, y estaba perdiendo porque nadie era más necio que él mismo y era una batalla ya perdida.

—Sólo un poco más, las pinzas no son las que necesitaba, pero es lo más cercano que pude conseguir...

Le veía la cara de concentración y su único consuelo era apreciar lo atractivo que se veía Heero inclinado sobre él, enfocado en extraer la bala, la forma en que su frente estaba arrugada y estaba empezando a sudar. Vio el momento exacto en que Heero tuvo éxito en su misión, por la satisfacción en su rostro poco expresivo.

Dejó escapar aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y dejó que le costuraran la herida y se tomó la pastilla para el dolor que le dieron. No calmaría por completo lo que sentía, pero lo ayudaría a adormecerlo un poco.

Cualquier cosa era buena en su situación.

Cuando la herida estuvo costurada, sus ojos ya no le obedecieron y no siguió peleando contra el sueño que sentía. Sabía que Heero lo regañaría, pero estaba tan agotado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y él mismo estaba a punto de apagarse temporalmente, para recuperar un poco de su energía.

Se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Se veía tan tranquilo, pacífico, en su posición en la cama, como muy pocas veces podía apreciarlo, que sólo se limpió el sudor de la frente y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, al lado del cuerpo inmóvil del otro soldado. Se aferró a él en un abrazo apretado, sin tocar su hombro recién tratado, y enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Duo, también recibió a la inconsciencia.

Había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para que tuvieran un par de horas para recuperar energía sin tener que preocuparse que alguien los siguiera.

~o~

Tras guardar en un pendrive toda la información que reunió y posteriormente enviarla a un correo que ellos cinco empleaban para enviarse información cuando presentían que sólo podían confiar en ellos mismos, decidió continuar su propia misión.

Estaba vestido muy casual, unos jeans deslavados negros, una camisa tipo polo color azul marino y unos tenis deportivos, completando el look llevaba una gorra negra que creaba una sombra en su rostro que lo hacía irreconocible si sólo lo veías de paso.

No tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

La tarea era una sencilla, sólo tenía que deshacerse del soldado enemigo, aquel que les traicionó, y hacer llegar la información del pendrive a Relena.

Realmente, no era como si sólo pudieran confiar entre ellos cinco, y había conseguido contactar a Hilde, quien se mostró muy solicita, y después de ver la información, no tuvo reserva alguna en conseguirle un pase a Wufei para la exposición de arte donde Relena haría acto de presencia, para la inauguración de esta misma.

Era un evento para el que no estaba vestido, pero era lo de menos.

Portando el gafete que Hilde le había dado, con un código de invitado especial, creerían que era alguno de esos millonarios excéntricos que se sienten especiales al lucir un poco distintos, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado.

Hilde estaba de encubierta, en caso que requirieran apoyo, estaba haciendo función de mesera en ese momento, paseando entre los invitados con una bandeja en la que llevaba copas llenas de champán.

En algún momento de la misión, tuvo la intención de vaciar en su boca el contenido de una copa, pero no lo hizo.

Todos los ahí presentes eran unos estúpidos, pero necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para serle de utilidad a Wufei.

Lo vio entrar, cuando le escanearon el código, y pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Claro que ayudó mucho que se infiltró en la base de datos con instrucciones de Wufei.

Quien pareció recorrer el lugar, como observando las obras de arte que estaban colgadas en las paredes, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo era identificar los puntos de salida y los sitios donde se veían haciendo guardia los demás soldados involucrados en la misión de escolta de la senadora Relena.

La vio del otro lado de la habitación, interactuando con algunos políticos, y cerca de ella estaba el traidor.

Muy casualmente se dirigió a Hilde, quien le mostró la bandeja, de donde cogió una copa y muy rápido, le entregó el pendrive.

La copa siguió llena, sólo la cambió de lugar, dejándola abandonada en una barra, donde se apoyó, estaba observando a Relena.

Era mejor actuar de una vez a esperar a que Relena diera su discurso inaugural, que irónicamente sería después del recorrido de las grandes personalidades en la galería. El resto de los invitados mientras tanto hacían tiempo conversando entre ellos.

Buscó en su bolsillo, sólo llevaba un arma y sus habilidades, por lo que contaba con Hilde para poder huir.

No lo pensó mucho, estaba siguiendo una misión impuesta por él mismo, y no podía fallar, le hizo un gesto a Hilde, quien lo reconoció y también se fue acercando; quizás lo que estaba por hacer le ganaría un regaño, pero no había nadie mejor para hacer eso.

Lo vio demasiado rápido, pero reaccionó en tiempo.

Wufei sin quitarse la gorra en ningún momento, empezó a acortar la distancia que le separaba de Relena, sus pasos decididos y rápidos.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella, no dijo nada, sólo la miró a los ojos y pudo ver como ella le reconocía y se dio cuenta que algo estaba por suceder, pero sólo se quedó inmóvil.

La detonación del arma se escuchó y vio como la bala pasó cerca de ella, escuchó el grito de los presentes, vio como Wufei se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr, sin lastimar a nadie más.

Uno de los otros guardias gritó y empezó a perseguir a Wufei, el que estuvo más cerca de atraparlo tropezó con Hilde y ésta dejó caer la bandeja que estaba sosteniendo, con lo que consiguió resbalar a un segundo guardia.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hasta Relena, sacó su arma y se paró frente a ella, para que pareciera que estaba cubriendo el sitio del recién asesinado soldado, pero lo que hizo fue sacar el pendrive y dárselo a la senadora.

No sabía qué tanto seguirían a Wufei, pero le dio un poco de ventaja, la suficiente para que siguiera su plan lejos de Preventers.

Al menos en lo que conseguían limpiar su nombre.

—Gracias, Hilde —fue todo lo que dijo Relena.

No sabía en qué tantos problemas se habían metido, pero valía la pena.


End file.
